1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to code and decode digital data transmitted or stored via the prioritized pixel transmission method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The creation of informational content, such as pictures, videos, audio data and documents, is very complex. In the transmission and storage of such informational content, in many applications it is sensible and necessary to code the information in order to protect it against unauthorized access. To this end, there are a series of coding methods and applications that meet this need.
In these methods, coding of information can be done at various levels.                Directly in an application, for example using code word protection in personal computers or for access to a program        Independent of an application, for example by means of the well-known PGP encoding method in the case of E-mail applications        During the transmission of the information, for example the transmission of information over the Internet, using IPSec (Internet Protocol Security).        
Prior art coding methods do not have the ability to code the information flexibly and scalably. This means that there isn't any way to flexibly adjust coding processes according to the information content and the specific applications. Such flexibility can, however be sensible if it is desired to offer video on demand, for example, wherein different fees are to be assessed for different video qualities, for example in as a function of the screen resolution.